


Best Dad Ever

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Y/N discovers she's pregnant with Sherlock's child. How will she tell him?





	Best Dad Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: #42 "I'm pregnant" + shy reader, character wasn't specified, so it will be Sherlock. I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.

Ok, there was a problem. Y/N wasn’t often ill, it was very uncommon, but she was able to take care of herself. But this time, no matter the medicines she took, no matter the diet she imposed to herself, she was still nauseous several times a day. When se found herself unable to smoke a well-deserved cigarette without feeling the strong desire to immediately throw up, she was sure there was a problem somewhere. No sickness had ever disgusted her with nicotine and since she wasn’t stupid at all she had a big clue about what was going on. She just needed to be sure.

Bringing together all the courage she owned, Y/N made a trip to the drugstore. Asking for a pregnancy test to the druggist had been a little difficult, she had been blushing madly and stuttering, but it had been nothing compared to the few minutes she had had to wait after having pee on the tab. She had never been so happy Sherlock was away on a case, he would have become mad with all the stress emanating from Y/N. Time to check the test. _Oh.My.God._

How do you declare to one Sherlock Holmes you’re pregnant with his child? Ok, ok, keep calm, breath in, breath out. Y/N had to figure it out.

Despite being all clumsy with feelings, Sherlock was, indeed, a very cute and loving man. So, she couldn’t just throw him the test in the face. That would have been easier, but he deserved the best in the world, so the best he would have. Maybe she could buy a pair of baby slippers and let them between their two pillows in their bed? That would be cute, but Sherlock wouldn’t discover them until going to bed and Y/N would become crazy waiting for him to find it out. In fact, he would immediately notice something was unusual with her girlfriend and they wouldn’t get to bedtime without Y/N confessing. No, bad idea. What else? Mmmh… She could write him an enigma to make him guess she was pregnant? Well, it was a very cute idea, but, if Y/N was clever, she wasn’t a genius like Sherlock, so the enigma would probably be far too much simple to solve for the Detective. Of course, she could think about one or two tricks to have him on the edge for a few hours, but all the setting up would be a trial to do with the steady need to throwing up. Too much complex. Maybe she could wait until the next time Sherlock asks her to sing and sing only lullabies? Sherlock loved to listen to her singing, and he would understand she wasn’t singing only for him, this time? But she would have to wait until he asks her, and, again, he would guess before that. _No, no, no! Think Y/N! It’s not every day you tell the love of your life you’re pregnant, it’s a f*cking occasion that must absolutely not be missed! Ok, the simplest is always the best, isn’t it?_ Y/N had a little shopping to do.

A few hours later, Y/N was back to the 221B with something wrapped in a white gift wrap and a deep purple bow. When she closed the door, she heard pacing on the first floor. Sherlock was home. Without thinking anymore, she went upstairs as fast as she could. She couldn’t wait to kiss his lover, to hug him, to give him his present. To tell him. There was nothing Y/N loved most than seeing Sherlock happy. Nothing.

“Hey, Genius!”

“Hey, love. I was wondering where you were.”

Y/N put her bags down and held out her arms to Sherlock without even removing her coat. He smiled and hug her, kissing her hair.

“Is everything Ok? You’re all tensed…”

Crap… Happily she didn’t choose a way to tell him that involves some waiting, everything would have been screwed up so fast…

“Everything is all right, I… I have a present for you…”

“For me? Why? It’s not Christmas, it’s not my birthday… Damn! Tell me it’s not an anniversary I forgot! Is it an anniversary I forgot?”

Seeing Sherlock like this made Y/N melt. And people thought that Sherlock Holmes had a heart of ice… How far, far, faaaar were they from the truth. Hanging her coat to the hanger, her own heart in her throat, she just said:

“No, nothing like that, don’t worry. Just… Just open it.”

She handed him the package and looked at him while he was unwrapping his gift, finally discovering a black t-shirt saying “Best Dad Ever” in a fancy writing. And then… Nothing. Sherlock was blankly staring at the t-shirt, not moving, not speaking not breathing. Y/N started panicking. Why did she buy him a t-shirt? He NEVER wore t-shirt! That was so stupid! A t-shirt saying “Best Dad Ever”? Please! How cliché was it? How _kitsch_! He wouldn’t love it, he would find it ridiculous and be disappointed. She definitely should have throwing him the pregnancy test in the face. She had ruined everything… Nevertheless, eyes watering, Y/N found the courage to say, in a shaky whisper

“Sh… Sherlock… **_I’m pregnant_** … You’re going to be dad…”

“… I know.”

“What?”

Sherlock had looked up from the t-shirt, he was now staring at Y/N. He was flushed and wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen. Slowly, he fell on his knees, taking tenderly Y/N in his arms, whispering quietly in her ear

“I know. I know since last week, when I saw you frowning in front of Chinese food which you love so much but eating a vanilla cupcake while you don’t usually like vanilla. And you have been sick at least once a day since last week. You’re never ill, except for a cold twice or third times a year. I knew but… I also knew you would want to announce it to me, that it would make you happy. I was expecting something like baby slippers or a pacifier with my cup of tea in the morning. T-shirt I didn’t, but… My, I love it!”

“Cute and loving”? God. What an understatement it was… Y/N couldn’t stop crying, she was so happy her heart would explode, and she saw, between two tears, Sherlock pulling away, removing his purple shirt and putting the t-shirt on. Smiling tenderly, he kissed her tears away before carrying her bridal style to the couch.

“Right, listen there, Mummy, I don’t want you to leave the couch except to go to bed or to the bathroom, ok? You want something you tell me. You’re creating life, it’s already a full-time job, no disturbing.”

 _Best Dad Ever_. Nothing could be more right in this world.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
